Not applicable.
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which almonds, apples, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of apricot tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of apricot trees (Prunus armeniaca), which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Tri Gemxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,765), xe2x80x98Modestoxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,543) and xe2x80x98Kingxe2x80x99 Apricot (non-patented).
Not applicable.
The present new and distinct variety of apricot tree (Prunus armeniaca) was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. as a first generation cross between proprietary lines of immediate parents, 20ED49 and 80GE216. The maternal parent 20ED49 originated from an open pollinated seedling of xe2x80x98Tri Gemxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,765) crossed with a seedling selected from a cross of xe2x80x98Modestoxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,543) with a late maturing seedling of unknown parentage. The pollen parent 80GE216 originated from a cross of xe2x80x98Kingxe2x80x99 Apricot (non-patented) crossed with a seedling of unknown parentage. We planted and grew a large number of these first generation seedlings, growing on their own root system, under close and careful observation, during which time the present variety exhibited distinct and desirable fruit characteristics and, in 1992, was selected for asexual reproduction and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of apricot tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
Our present new and distinct variety of apricot tree Prunus armeniaca) is of large size, vigorous, semi-upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of medium size, yellow flesh, freestone fruit with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having firm flesh with good storage and shipping quality, having high soluble solids with average Brix of 18xc2x0 and being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree. In comparison to its parent xe2x80x98Tri Gemxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,765), it is similar in size and firmness and is approximately 35 days later in maturity. In comparison to xe2x80x98Modestoxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,543), the new variety has firmer flesh, higher soluble solids, (Brix), and is approximately 30 days later in maturity.